Teemo/Background
|render = |gender = Male |race = Yordle |birthplace = Bandle City |residence = Bandle City |occupation = Scout, (Member of the Omega Squad ) |faction = Bandle City |allies = |friends = Tristana |rivals = Veigar, Rumble, Tahm Kench |related = War Changes a Yordle: Omega Squad }} Lore Teemo is a legend among his yordle brothers and sisters in Bandle City. As far as yordles are concerned, there is something just slightly off about him. While Teemo enjoys the companionship of other yordles, he also insists on frequent solo missions in the ongoing defense of Bandle City. Despite his genuinely warm personality, something switches off inside Teemo's mind during combat so that the lives he must end while on patrol do not burden him. Even as a young recruit, the drill instructors and other trainees found it a little disconcerting that, while Teemo was normally charming and kind, he turned deadly serious and highly efficient the minute combat exercises began. Teemo's superiors quickly steered him toward the Scouts of the Mothership, which is one of Bandle City's most distinguished Special Forces unit alongside the Megling Commandos. While most yordles do not handle solo scouting missions with a great deal of finesse, Teemo is remarkably efficient at them. His record of success in defending Bandle City from infiltrators easily makes him one of the most dangerous yordles alive, though you'd never know it by having a cup of honey mead with him at his favorite inn. Bandle City chose Teemo as their first champion for the League, and he has taken to it like a duck to water. His signature weapon - a blowgun - uses a rare ajunta poison he personally gathers from the jungles of Kumungu. To help cope with his lengthy periods of isolation, Teemo recently struck up a friendship with , a fellow League champion and fellow member of Bandle City's Special Forces. This connection is healthy for both yordles, though now Valoran's voracious media outlets circulate rumors that the friendship is turning into a romantic relationship. Regardless, Teemo is a crowd favorite in the League of Legends, and a pint-sized foe that many have come to fear. }} Quotes ;Upon selection * Classic= ;Movement/attacking * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * |-| Astronaut= ;Movement/attacking * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * |-| Omega Squad= ;Upon starting a game * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon stealthing with * * * ;Upon casting * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * * ;When an enemy champion steps on a * * * * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon placing a ward * * * ;Upon casting * * * Development '' was designed by Ezreal. Teemo OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Teemo splash art Teemo BadgerSkin old.jpg|1st Badger Teemo splash art Teemo HappyElfSkin old.jpg|1st Happy Elf Teemo splash art Teemo Panda concept.png|Panda Teemo concept art Teemo Omega Squad 1.jpg|Omega Squad Teemo promo 1 Teemo Omega Squad 2.jpg|Omega Squad Teemo promo 2 Teemo Omega Squad 3.jpg|Omega Squad Teemo promo 3 Teemo Omega Squad icon.jpg|Omega Squad Teemo Icon Teemo Omega Squad model 1.png|Omega Squad Teemo model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) Teemo Omega Squad model 2.png|Omega Squad Teemo model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) This Looks Like a Job for Super Teemo! Summoners! Look! Up in the sky! It’s a cryophoenix! It’s a gyrocopter! It’s Super Teemo! If you’ve ever dreamed of being faster than a speeding Rammus, more powerful than a mighty Cho’gath, and able to leap tall yordles in a single bound, then you’ll definitely want to pick up Super Teemo. With powers and abilities far beyond those of mere mortal yordles, you’ll be ready to fight the never-ending battle for truth, justice, and the Bandle City way! Super Teemo will be swooping in to save a metropolitan area near you on Monday the 10th of October, so be sure to stop by to greet him at the League of Legends Store! Previous Lore Hide= |-|2nd lore= As far as yordles are concerned, there is something slightly wrong with Teemo. While he enjoys - and in fact needs - the level of community and companionship inherent to all yordles, Teemo feels it so strongly that he ventures out on his own to destroy the enemies of Bandle City. There is something that switches off in Teemo, so that the lives he ends do not burden him. It seemed only logical to send him to fight in the League of Legends as the champion of Bandle City. He has taken to the League like a duck to water, seeking out the foes of the yordles and extinguishing them with the rare ajunta poison he personally gathers from the jungles of Kumungu. However, the limited company of his own kind wears on Teemo, and cracks are beginning to show in his innocent and chipper facade. "Though he is known as the Swift Scout, it is clear that Teemo is actually something else - the unrepentant assassin of Bandle City." |-|1st lore= BETA LORE Captain of the Bandle City Scouts, Teemo is the foremost defender of the yordle homeland. In addition to his duties as scout leader—which include planning the soap-box derby, teaching new recruits the scout’s pledge, and judging the yearly s’more-eating contest—Teemo is also responsible for the defense of Bandle City itself. In Teemo’s bestselling autobiography, Accuracy by Volume, the leader of the Bandle City Scouts expounds on yordle military tactics, such as blow-dart carpet bombing, and filling trebuchets with poison-tipped sewing needles. Though he can often be found in the courtyard outside the practice arenas signing copies of his book, Teemo is really at the League of Legends for another reason. He has come, as the emissary for the entire yordle nation, to petition the Institute of War to start a new type of tournament. His proposition includes wood carving, rope bridge building, and campfire cooking to the list of approved forms of “combat” sanctioned inside the League. So far, he hasn’t had much luck. Previous Abilities Hide= |-| Show= Bombardment.png|Bombardment Exhaustive_Dart.png|Exhaustive Dart Mechnobot.png|Mechnobot Sharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter Tactical_Strike.png|Tactical Strike Trailblazer.jpg|'Eagle Eye' (Innate): Teemo’s eyes can see far into the distance; his sight range is increased. Trailblazer.jpg|'Trailblazer' (Innate): Teemo leaves a trail as he moves, revealing the fog of war and increasing the movement speed of ally champions. Patch History ** Timer reduced to seconds from 2. ** Attack speed changed to % from 40%. ** While in brush, Camouflage will only take seconds to trigger and moving within the brush will not break the stealth. * ** Life span reduced to 5 minutes from 10 minutes. ** Slow now decays over the duration. ** Arm time increased to seconds from 1 second. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 1 second. ** Shrooms now have 3 health and take 1 damage from ranged attacks and 2 damage from melee attacks. ** Shrooms are now thrown rather than placed. *** Cast range increased to from 230. ** Shrooms will now bounce an additional units if they are thrown onto another shroom. Shrooms can only bounce once, even if they land on a further shroom. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 18 from 14. V4.3: * ** Total ability power ratio reduced to from . V4.2: * **Fixed a bug where Toxic Shot was applying Tribute and Spell Weaving. V3.13: * ** Bug fix: Dominion towers will now properly remove the movement speed bonus. * ** Bug fix: No longer grants experience. V3.12: * ** Gold award increased to 10 from 0. V3.11: Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar only * ** Duration reduced to 3 minutes from 10. V1.0.0.153: * : ** Ability power ratio on impact reduced to from . * : ** Damage reduced at later ranks to from . ** Fixed: tooltip now indicates the correct cooldown. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 330 from 305. V1.0.0.146: * ** Fixed: poison damage now works correctly at higher attack speeds. V1.0.0.145: * ** Damage on impact increased to from . ** Poison ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Fixed: fixed a bug where the poison was lasting longer than intended. ** Fixed: damage values will now update correctly when Teemo hits a unit with a lower level Toxic Shot poison. V1.0.0.143: * ** Teemo now gains the attack speed buff instantly after leaving invisibility. V1.0.0.138: * ** Cooldown reduced to 17 seconds from 22. * ** Fixed a bug where was doing less damage than intended at higher attack speeds. * ** Fixed a bug where its recharge time wouldn't update with new ranks or cooldown reduction until reaching full ammo charges. V1.0.0.135: * Stats ** Health per level increased to 82 from 77. * ** Passive component now shows a cooldown timer. * ** Arm time reduced to 1 second from 2. V1.0.0.129: * ** Now has an ammo stack and cooldown timer on the buff bar. V1.0.0.125: * ** Now shows the area it triggers in when cast. V1.0.0.123: * ** Placed traps will now 'level up' if Teemo ranks up his R slot while the traps are active. V1.0.0.122: * ** Fixed a bug where it did not proc spellcast effects such as . V1.0.0.120: * ** Passive movement speed bonus is now correctly removed even if the damage taken is absorbed by shields. * ** Mushrooms are no longer targetable/manipulated by spells (except for ). V1.0.0.115: * ** Cooldown increased to 22 seconds from 13. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mushroom charge reload time increased to seconds from . ** Fixed a bug that calculated the AP ratio lower than intended. V1.0.0.110: * reworked ** Passive: Now grants % increased movement speed until struck by a champion or turret. ** Active: Teemo gains double his passive movement speed for 4 seconds. This bonus is not lost on hit. V1.0.0.104: * ** No longer grant any gold as a bounty when killed, reduced from 25. ** Traps show their remaining duration when selected. V1.0.0.103: * General ** Recommended items updated. * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 305 from 300. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Damage per level reduced to 3 from . * ** Fade time reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ** Being invulnerable will now prevent Teemo from Camouflaging. Specifically, and 's effects will block Camouflage while they are active. ** ing and ing will now prevent Teemo from Camouflaging. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 10. ** Blinding Dart will now cancel autoattacks in progress when the blind is applied. * ** Tooltip will now update to display the effects of cooldown reduction. * ** Per tick damage reduced to from . ** On-hit damage increased to from . * reworked ** Teemo now gains a "stored mushroom" charge every seconds. Maximum three charges. ** Each cast requires and consumes a charge. ** Time to gain a charge is reduced by cooldown reduction effects. ** Time to gain next charge does not progress while you are at maximum charges. ** Teemo always has two charges stored upon reviving at base. ** Cooldown on placing a trap reduced to 1 second from 20. ** Damage changed to from . V1.0.0.98: * ** Fixed a bug where it was not applying the poison damage immediately upon hit. V1.0.0.94: * Stats ** Removed base dodge. V1.0.0.86: * ** Fade time reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Fixed a bug in which sometimes the fade time would take too long. ** When Teemo breaks stealth, he now gains the "Element of Surprise" buff, increasing his attack speed by 40% for 3 seconds. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12. ** Blind duration reduced to from . * ** It now only breaks when taking damage from an enemy champion or turret. ** Movement speed buff reduced to % from %. * ** Now applies the first application of damage immediately upon hitting the target. ** Poison duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5 (total number of applications remains at 5). * ** Fade time reduced to seconds from 2. V1.0.0.83: * ** Will now properly grant assists when it slows an invulnerable target, such as a target affected by . V1.0.0.74: * ** Fade timer reduced to 4 seconds from . * ** Fixed a tooltip bug. V1.0.0.63: * ** Fade timer reduced to seconds from 6. * ** Fixed a bug where it was granting vision of an area for too long after an enemy triggered it. V1.0.0.61: * New innate ** If Teemo stands still for 6 seconds without taking damage, he becomes stealthed. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Blind duration reduced to seconds from . * : ** Can no longer be affected by , , and Sow the Wind. ** Poison duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Fixed a bug where several spells would show a particle as they passed over the trap. V1.0.0.58: * Fixed a bug where some abilities can interact with while others can't. V0.9.25.21: * Stats ** Damage per level increased to from . ** Attack range increased to 500 from 450. * ** Range increased to 680 from 600. * ** Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 8. V0.9.22.16: * Stats ** Increased mana per level to 40 from 30. * ** New explosion particle. V0.9.22.15: * Base attack damage increased to from . * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Damage increased to from . V0.9.22.7: * ** Increased set duration to from 2. ** Now has bonus 150 armor while stealthed. V0.8.22.115: * ** No longer costs mana to turn off. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . V0.8.21.110: * ** Slow reduced to % from %. * ** Can no longer be cast without sufficient mana. July 10, 2009 Patch: * ** No longer limited to 15 (but his mushrooms have a 10 minute duration) June 26, 2009 Patch: * Fixed a bug where was leaving dots on the map. June 12, 2009 Patch: * ** Movement speed bonus increased slightly. June 6, 2009 Patch: * ** Miss chance duration changed to seconds from . * ** Now has a ability power ratio. May 1, 2009 Patch: * Stats ** Health per level reduced to 74 from 84. * ** Now applies a 100% miss chance for seconds instead of causing the target to miss attacks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 11 seconds from 12. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Added a particle to detonation. April 25, 2009 Patch: * ** Damage per tick reduced to from . * : ** The trap is now magic immune. ** Misc particle removed. April 18, 2009 Patch: * New passive ** Teemo leaves a trail as he moves, increasing the move speed of allies and granting him sight radius of the area for an extended period of time. * ** Now causes the target to miss a set number of attacks instead of increasing their miss chance. * ** No longer slows Teemo upon being hit (it does still remove the haste buff). * ** Now a passive skill. * New ultimate ** Teemo places a trap which, when triggered, will poison surrounding units, slowing and damaging them for the duration. Alpha Week 7: * Updated recommended items. Alpha Week 4: * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 41 from 39. * ** Damage changed to damage from per stack. ** No longer stacks. * Scout's Bounty: ** Armor reduction increased to from . ** Bonus gold increased to from . * ** Blind miss chance increased to % from %. Alpha Week 3: * ** Fixed a bug where it did not toggle off properly after taking damage. * ** Fixed a bug where Teemo was not getting bonus damage while it was active. Alpha Week 2: * Fixed attack timing bugs. * Fixed tooltip typos for and . }} cs:Teemo/Příběh de:Teemo/Background fr:Teemo/Historique pl:Teemo/historia sk:Teemo/Background Category:Champion backgrounds